Changing the Manipulations: Death Note
by bramblecat
Summary: Icy finds out that Death Note has been manipulated by her enemy and the authors who wrote it.  She uses her powers in order to do what is right but unfortunately she cant change the main idea of the story.
1. A new type of world

**I have been watching Death Note and I really wanted to make an Icy fic about it. I know I haven't finished the Harry Potter one but I just really needed to write this one. Just remember, this is after the Harry Potter one and Icy has full control of the wizard powers she gained from it. She might use wandless magic during this fanfiction but I haven't really decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, only Icy. However if I were the one in control L would NOT have died. **

Icy POV

I was sitting in my bed watching the newest anime that I had discovered. Well, I had heard of it but I never really thought to watch it seeing as I didn't quite like the title (I'm not into overly violent stuff and DEATH in the title doesn't really help). I was drawn in to it through fanfiction actually, very interesting way for the alternate universes to send messages. They aren't the main time line (which is the main book, movie, or whatever else is common to the whole world), instead they are stories written by normal, everyday people. I have already visited several fanfiction worlds that result in different choices made by the characters in Harry Potter, I feel bad for reading them since whatever I read automatically gets messed up by that evil guy (it still frustrates me that I can't find his name), unfortunately I get bored so I basically have to go save every single one of these worlds. I could still feel my bracelet against my arm, the power emitting from the lightning bolt shapes charm was surprising, who knew I could get that must magic from all this. The other charms from Twilight and Detective Conan are not as powerful seeing as most of their fanfiction do not have new powers but they simply reuse the ones in the main time line.

Well anyway, I was reading Death Note and I was only beginning episode 19 **(I am seriously there right now, I have a bad habit of checking the summaries before actually watching the shows so I kind of know what happens)** when I felt the familiar tingle of my step dad trying to contact me. I quickly opened my mind to him and he spoke into my mind.

"_Your enemy has already started to move. He has manipulated every episode of Death Note you have read so far. I know I usually wait for you to finish or at least be close to finishing whatever you are watching but this is a rare case."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, when a world sends a story to the mind of the people it wants to create a portal for it, it sends them exact ideas that the creators usually follow, in some rare cases the creators disagree with the way the actual world is supposed to go and changes it, thus manipulating the world it was supposed to be helping. This change can be either good or bad but in this case, it is bad."_

"_What was not supposed to happen in Death Note?"_

"_L should have faked his death instead of actually dying. His death made Light prolong the killings too far. His father should not have died either but since L died, it happened."_

"_Oh, I see, so what exactly should I do seeing as I haven't much knowledge on the matter?"_

"_You can continue to watch the anime while you are there."_

"_Ok, so I have to go now?"  
>"Yes, I will send you there"<em>

"_Fine, what part of the anime will I be entering?"_

"_The beginning."_

"_Should I stay with Light or L?"_

"_Keep a watch on Light but work with L, you will meet Light when L does. Oh and some other small details. I will send you visions of how exactly things were supposed to work out for the most part it is the same as the anime. The biggest different between this and your other missions, is that you are permitted to tell L and Watari what you know. I will tell you when it is best to tell them of course."_

"_YES! I can finally entrust stuff to a main character!"_

"_Before you go be sure to have L help you find our enemies name"_

"_Yes!"_

He left my mind and I saw the world dissolve around me. When the scene cleared I was standing in the middle of the courtyard at Light's school. I paused for a moment in order to locate Light and I saw him bending over in the grass. He must have been picking up the Death Note. I looked at my bracelet and realized I was still in half human form. I sighed; usually I was in Icy form when I landed in these worlds. I guess it was so that I wouldn't attract attention from Light. He does notice stuff like that I guess. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and focused power from my Detective Conan charm and a pair of glasses appeared. I snapped my fingers and a tiny camera that was invisible to everyone but me appeared. I gave it the order of following Light and I masked its aura and power so that Ryuk would not be able to sense it. I then disappeared to an alleyway and transformed into Icy. My newly colored blue hair lay long down my back. I knew my long hair would attract attention so I concentrated and changed it to slightly past my shoulders and curly. I could explain away the blue but not the previous length. I put on the glasses and soon the video of Light appeared in my left lens and I saw light test out the Death Book. It was kind of sad since it was the first of many deaths he would cause.

I smiled sadly and transported myself to the hotel that L would be staying at. I would monitor the situation from my room and I could wait until L arrived. I set up an alarm that would inform me when L arrived. I settled down and sent out a camera to watch the police. I knew I would make contact with L before I met the Task Force members but I needed to know what was going on. I knew it would be around a week before L started to contact the police. I watched the television a lot in order to track the deaths and I regularly checked up on Light and the Police. Finally it was the day I sensed L come into the hotel, I guess he came when he started contacting the police. I took a deep breath, I would be going to meet L soon and I needed time to plan out what I was going to say. My step-dad had told me while I observed things that I could tell L why I was here but not all the details that he was after.

_"Icy, you should go now,"_ my dad thought to me. I smiled and nodded my head.


	2. Meeting L

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note no matter how much I wish I could change stuff.**

I sighed and got up from my bed and went over to L's hotel room. Well, it's now or never. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered but since I had heightened senses I could hear some shuffling inside and a few low voices talking. It seemed to be L telling Watari to not answer. I could also hear Watari getting ready to go talk to the police. Sighing again I called out quietly to the people inside.

"I know there are people inside there. I can hear you as well seeing as my senses are higher than most people." I knew this would somewhat attract L's attention. "I also know L is in here and just to let you know, I have information on the Kira case." I heard a crashing noise. Wow, that must have really surprised them. The door opened and Watari looked out. I looked back at him and smiled widely. "May I come in?" I asked brightly. Watari raised his eyebrows at me.

"Let her in Watari," a soft voice came from inside. The door opened wider and I came in. I turned around and looked at Watari.

"Don't let me being here distract you. Don't you have an appointment with the police?" They both looked at me, shocked. L motioned to Watari and he nodded and left the hotel room.

"May I ask how you knew this information?" L said.

"I'll explain later once Watari gets back but for now I would like to watch you talk to the police if you don't mind. I really do have some useful information for you." I could tell that L was reluctant to agree to what I had asked. He probably thought I could be Kira or something. "Don't worry I'm not Kira since I'm pretty sure that what you're thinking. If I may ask what is your percentage that I am Kira?" And again, yet another shocked look.

"It's 3%." L answered. He seemed to have gotten over his shock. Well, that or he had hidden it well. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Icy and I supped you would probably ask me to call you Ryuzaki," I replied with a smile. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I suppose you could call me that. Now why do you use an alias?"

"You picked up on that? Well, doesn't surprise me at the least. I use an alias to keep my identity a secret. A bit like you I would say. My name isn't meant to be common knowledge."

"I see." I could tell this topic wasn't over. He would probably question me about it later. L's computer screen lit up and soon his gaze drifted back to the screen. I came in a sat on the other side of the couch. L just looked at me with a blank stare and then went back to adjusting his microphone.

"Do you have a camera?" I asked.

"I don't believe one is required for this introduction," was the reply.

"Oh, well you know I have a camera set up to watch this Task Force if you would like me to show you."

"Very well." I took off my glasses and removed the lens from the left side of the glasses. I placed the lens on the screen of the television and focused some of my magic on it. Soon the TV absorbed the picture from the lens and the room for the Task Force was visible to us.

"How is that possible Miss Icy?" Came the shocked voice of L. I hope he didn't get too shocked by that. He seemed pretty surprised by the existence of shinigami. I giggled at the memory.

"I'll explain later. Watari has opened the laptop so you should give your message." L just nodded and then turned back and said his message. He said the exact same thing as the anime. It sounded weird to me though seeing how this is the first time I heard it with his actual voice. I wonder what he would say if I voiced that?

"Just to tell you, you sound way more professional with you computerized voice." L looked over at me.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware you had heard my computerized voice. You are not one the people I have worked with in the past."

"Well, I have heard your computerized voice before and there is a sound transmitter on the camera. I can hear what is going on in the room through my glasses. It is very low though so your ears won't pick it up; however, mine are more sensitive so I could hear it clearly."

"And how is it you can do this?"

"I'll tell you later." We waited another hour and L just ate candy. I got thirsty while waiting and conjured my favorite thing to eat, chocolate cream pie with a water base crust. Yes, the crust is water as water is what I need for energy to survive. More so than normal humans. I don't get hungry anymore just thirsty but I still like to eat food. I also conjured several carrot sticks and a full bottle of water. L just kept glancing at me while I did this and it seemed as though he was going to ask me something but he just kept his mouth shut. Soon Watari returned and sat down on a chair facing the couch L and I were on. Both of them looked at me as if to say "Well?" I sighed, stretched then answered.

"I have been sent her by my step-father who is the most powerful man in all the universes." I see their faces look at me in disbelief. "I am serious about this; it has been proven many times. Anyway, I am a child born from two people from different universes. This makes me extremely powerful and also gives me the ability to travel to any world that has a portal. Half my family comes from Point Zero, it is the place that the portals are made yet none of the inhabitants know of these portals. I will not tell you what the portals are just that they are there."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is possible," L said.

"Yes, well it is but it is not something you should investigate seeing as you will not find anything. Focus on the Kira case. Now, I will explain myself more to you in a moment but for now you may ask me questions." And with that came a million questions directed at me by none other than the greatest detective in that universe. He really wanted to get to the bottom of this.


	3. A few questions

**Icy often skips back and forth from her world to whatever world she is visiting. Often times I will write as if she had gone back and then come back when I start writing new chapters. This will only happen when something happens that I feel could go well in the story. Hope it doesn't get to confusing. Tell me if it does and I will fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or I would NEVER have made L die. D:**

I blinked as my surroundings became focused once more. L was staring at me and asking one question after another. Seeing him was too much since I had just watched him die in both the anime and the movie. I broke down crying and muttered softly in French.

"Pourquoi ça c'est passer? C'est trop triste…(Why did that happen? It's so sad…)" L looked at me blankly but he probably felt confused since, according to him, I had just randomly started crying while he was asking me questions. "Oh don't worry about me," I said quietly. "Could you please repeat your questions, I did not hear them. Also, could you go a bit slower. I have to have time to answer them you know." I smiled a bit at him.

"You said that half your family came from this so called Point Zero, where does the other half come from?" He asked. I smiled wondering how he would react to the other half of my family.

"My mother's side comes from a universe that is able to travel to Point Zero and back without a portal. It is a world of magic and people there are referred to as fairies although I doubt they match the stereotypical fairies. Magic can consist of almost anything. If you think of something there is a power for it. Many fairies just have one power or focus such as a natural element or an artistic skill. Others, like myself, have a main power yet we can use other powers quite efficiently." L just stared at me. I don't know what it is but this is the first time I have seen him with so much emotion in his eyes. He blinks and his face goes blank again. He turns to the computer and begins typing something.

"Hey L, what are you typing?" I asked.

"I'm just writing down some theories that could be crucial in finding Kira. For all we know he could be using something supernatural or magic. It is entirely possible as you have proven it."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, any more questions?"

"Yes, why are you here?"

"Ah, straight to the point aren't we." He stares at me impatiently. "Alright fine, I am here to stop the manipulations of this world." L just stared at me blankly as if waiting for me to continue. "There is some evil guy in my world who is trying to make my life miserable by ruining the worlds that I have come to enjoy finding information about. He will try and make this world stray from its original path and I am here to correct his work. Normally I would do this from the sidelines and give you information discreetly; only at the end would you know who I am exactly and where I am from. This place however is suffering under another manipulation so I am allowed to come out into the open and tell someone important what needs to be done. I cannot change everything so that it strays from its original path but I can help you when needed and help you gain evidence that would not be obvious to you alone."

"So, from what you have said, I can conclude that there is a 20% chance you are lying." Here was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "If what you are saying is true then it is highly probably that you know who Kira is and how he kills, am I correct.

"Yes, I know everything on that matter; however I cannot help you with that at the moment. I need a few things to happen beforehand. If I told you now, you would take huge risks that would mess everything up. I will tell you later but you must not reveal the information to everyone when you receive it. I am counting on your acting skills here. I will tell you the proper information later and only when I have your word that you will act as if nothing has changed. If you try and plan something, I can read minds."

"That is an intrusion of my privacy."

"Really? Well I find it no different to the hidden cameras you put everywhere." I grinned at him. L just stared blankly at me. "Still, I need this place to follow a certain timeline, if it doesn't then everything gets messed up, the portal connecting this world to mine disappears, this world begins to hate me and then will attack me later on. Oh, and I will get grounded."

"Grounded?"

"By my step-dad, the almighty ruler, the most powerful, etc, etc… He is not the best person to anger."

"Ok then, why were you crying earlier?" I froze up. Should I tell him now or later?

"There are certain tragedies that happen in this world. I have not gained the knowledge on all that will happen but I am gaining more every day. I just witnessed something I knew about this world yet had never actually seen."

"Which was?" He stared at me intently. I sighed.

"You death," I whispered. There was silence as both Watari and L stared at me. It lasted for a few minutes until L just shook his head and spoke.

"Well, if this case requires me to die then I will do so." I look up at him a smile.

"Well, you see, that is the thing that has been manipulated by the other manipulation I was talking about. I am allowed to save your life as well as save others and shorten the Kira case considerably," I said softly. "For now let's not worry about it. This even won't be happening for a while. We are still at the beginning and the time line needs to stay intact so please just go around this case as you had planned and I will be here to answer select questions. I promise I will tell you the required information when it is ready to be given."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that," Watari said. "What about you L?"

"I guess that will have to work for now." He was facing his computer but then turned his gaze to me. "If you are extremely powerful and able to open portals, what rank are you in the universes. You said you had a way to prove your rank. Well, what is yours?"

"Fine, I will tell you but I want you to tell me about some of your earlier cases. I know a few things about you such as your name and where you were raised but not much other than that." He nodded and I continued. My rank in all the universes is…," I took a deep breath (I know it's a bit dramatic but seriously, this is a very well-kept secret. Not even my parents know my rank). "I am the second most powerful person in all the universes." L and Watari just stared at me…again! "I am is heir so he gave me some of his power. I am only allowed to tell you since my dad (it's shorter than step-dad) needs your help with something. It is a very special case that could affect the outcome of my mission." You could see L immediately perk up at this. "Please find out the name of my enemy. He has kept hidden from everyone. If anyone could do it, you could."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the Kira case I accept."

"Great!"


	4. Broadcast to KantoScaring Kira

**Disclaimer**: **You know how this goes…Urggg WHY CAN'T I CHANGE ANYTHING!**

I had L tell me what information he already knew since I needed to know what eactly I was starting at. We talked about the case and the plan for the next day for most of the night. His face whenever I told him something new about the supernatural part of me was like when he was eating sugar. It was pretty funny. For example when I told him that I only needed water to survive yet still liked food so I mixed water and food to make new recipes, or how I only needed three hours of sleep at night since the magic in me made one hour of sleep seem like four. L and Watari had insisted that I live in their hotel apartment for the rest of my stay so I checked out of my room and moved in with them. I went to sleep at three in the morning and woke up at six o'clock. The next day I let L do his work preparing for the Lind L. Tailor broadcast and that was when I noticed some of my enemy's manipulation. It was small but it made L think that he should so the broadcast in another region.

"You know," I told him. "You are actually supposed to broadcast it in the Kanto region. I don't see how Osaka fits into your plans at all." He stiffens and looks at me.

"So this is how your enemy manipulates?"

"Yes."

"It really seemed like my own thought. How interesting." He turned back to face his computer. "Please inform me if it happens again."

"Don't worry, it's my job to tell you. Now, do you want an abridged version of what Kira is doing?" L turns back to look at me. "Oh, don't stop what you're doing. I 'm sure you can work and listen at the same time." He nodded at turned back. "Kira is searching for a way to protect his weapon. Last night Kira learned something new about it that made him value its protection. At the moment he is at a dump somewhere in town looking for the parts he needs." L smirks at this information. "He will also look at some of the Kira websites today and he will be happy to find he has so many supporters."

The day passed pretty uneventful until the evening news was shown. I watched from L's monitors as Lind L. Tailor stepped up to the podium and gave the speech that he was told to give. I explained somewhat what Kira was thinking to L.

"At first he was confused as to who was speaking. I don't think he knows you L is. Now he is calling you a fool and flaunting off his weapon. He thinks it is too well protected for anyone to ever find it so that catching him is impossible. Now he's mad that he was called evil and is yelling at the TV that he is justice and that he will become the god of a new world. Oh, and now he is about to kill Lind L. Tailor." L just nodded at stared at the television screen. Lind L. Tailor had just died of a heart attack. "Kira is laughing like an insane person thinking he has won. Go scare him a little please so make it look like you can see him or read his mind or something." L just nodded staring at the TV screen in shock. He began to speak,

"I-I had to test this just in case but, I-I never thought it would actually happen." Oops seems like I forgot to tell him that fact. **"Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today, that was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me. Hurry up, come on, right now, kill me. Come on, try to kill me." **L took a deep breath and looked at me. I was excited and he looked at me in confusion.

"What? It is so exciting to see this in person. Use some information I gave you to scare him. It won't change anything, so please," I begged. He sighed.

**"Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although it was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan, I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident when in actuality the first of your victims was a subject in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was no little more than an experiment which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first since** we have some inside help who has some very important information on Kira and luckily we found you. Not that surprising though, the help is very accurate with the information so far so I expected things to go this well yet it is still pleasantly surprising in a way of its own. **It won't be too long now until I am able to sentence you…do death. Naturally, I am very interested to find out how you were able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer."**

"I'll give you some information on it later."

"**You can answer all of my** unanswered **questions when I catch you.** For now don't scream you are Justice whenever someone calls you evil. In my opinion, killing people who will oppose you is immature. **Let's meet again soon, Kira."** I started laughing as I watched Light panic.

"Oh wow, that was awesome. Right now he's freaking out about this entire think. He's searching his room for cameras and he's also wondering who the inside help is. Oh, and he 'accepts your challenge.'"

"Excellent," L said. He took a bite of his cake that he had started eating before the message. "Now explain to me how Kira kills."

"As long as you promise to act as though you have never heard about this later, I will tell you."

"Very well, what is it?"

"To make it short, Shinigami exist and they have these things called Death Notes that enable the person to kill people simply by writing their names down and seeing their face. These supernatural beings are actually part of this universe so to you, they are very much real." L didn't scream this time but he did fall off his chair and start stuttering. I put my hand up to quiet him. "You will soon start to suspect someone but you will have doubts. Do not let these doubts blind you. There are some people out there who are extremely good as putting up masks to hide who they really are. This person is like that. Remember though, although you will know you Kira is, you cannot save the people who die, there is an afterlife for this world so they will all go somewhere. My dad will handle any problems regarding that," I said thinking to Raye Penber. "They need to die in order to keep the timeline intact, I know, I hate it, but it is necessary." L was still on the floor so I waved my hand and he flew back upright in his chair. I conjured my own chair and sat down next to him. "Work with the police, you will gain some clues from that."

I conjured some water and another piece of pie with water base crust. I needed some energy. L seemed lost in thought and then he sent in a request to the police to check the times when Kira's victims died. He turned to me, "Well, since you won't tell me who it is yet, I guess I will just have to find my prime suspect quickly so that you can confirm it." I smiled at him.

"Sounds fine by me. I'm sure you'll know soon." He glared at me and I laughed. It was actually rather fun knowing something that L didn't.


	5. More meetings with useful information

**Disclaimer: I don't know why this is needed since everyone who reads fanfiction know that we don't own any of these anime/books/ (in Icy's term) main time lines. Anyway, I don't own Death Note. **

"Hey L, what would you say if I let you see the Shinigami?" I asked. "It would give you an advantage wouldn't it?"

"That would help quite a bit. It would definitely make finding the suspect easier."

"Oh, I won't let you see them until you've found the suspect. Just remember to ignore the Shinigami when you first see it."

"You are annoying," L said. I just smile at him.

"By the way, I know you feel as though you are justice, I heard you mumbling it earlier right after your big announcement. You said the exact same thing that Kira said. Think about that a bit. Also Kira is going to use the police to get to you. You'll see how but for now just focus on finding your suspect." I don't know why I was giving him so much information. Like my enemy, my dad can manipulate thoughts and make it seem like you thought them. I guess he is okay with me telling L this stuff since he has not interfered at all. If I tell someone something I shouldn't, he erases their memories and then punishes me.

The next day there was the Task Force meeting where they had concluded that Kira was a student. I watched L's camera's instead of mine. They started out with the tip line reports and talked about the responses to the murders via telephone and email. When they said that fourteen people said they knew Kira, or who had seen him, I laughed. L looked at me and I realized that he was being quiet since his mike was on. That meant the people in the meeting could hear me. My eyes widened for a second and I covered up my laugh by introducing myself to the police.

"Hello, I am Icy. It was my laugh you heard just know. Now I know that you are wondering exactly who I am since I have never been heard of before. Well, I am the inside help that L spoke of the other day. I was laughing because I know that even though many people have seen Kira, but no one knows who he is. Please get back to your meeting and I will explain further at another time." The police nodded, a little shocked. I smiled and mouthed 'sorry' to L. He just shook his head. The police who made that report went back to talking and when he said that some people had claimed to be Kira, I laughed again, although a bit quieter. "They are not Kira," I said clearly. The police nodded again and another policeman began his report. He began to speak about how the criminal's names were available to Japan just before they died. He also reported, upon L's request that all the victims died between the hours of 4 pm and 2 am on the weekdays, and 68% of them occurring between 8 pm and 12 am. The weekends, and holidays are more varied and the only exception. L talked to the policemen a bit more and told me that Kira is probably a student and how he has some idealistic notion of justice, how he aspires to be a god-like figure, and how he has a very childish concept of right and wrong. I smirked then closed my eyes and came back to my home. I spent a few weeks there doing school and such. I even watch the Death Note episode 26 until the end. It was strange to see the show without L. I knew I wouldn't let that ending happen and I was glad I was pretty much allowed to do whatever I wanted to after the day that Rem killed L and Watari. I blinked again and found myself back at the place I left off. The report was pretty much done except Matsuda said a few words regarding how the violent crime had decreased. I just smiled.

"Of course the crime would decrease, every criminal is afraid of getting caught due to Kira." I said, and then I frown. "Of course, to have anyone be afraid of death isn't good. Death, the unknown, is scary and life is pretty special. To take away any life from anybody is just not right. I can imagine just not existing, not knowing who you are, or where you are. No thoughts at all passing through your head. Eternal deep sleep. Not fun." The task force heard me and agreed. L just looked at me curiously and then thanked the task force for their report and asked them to find out exactly how each of the names of the criminals were made public and to be a thorough as possible. The meeting ended and everyone left. I continued to watch Light and the police men on the screens that L had let me connect my glasses' lenses to. I had blurred the screen with Light on it since I couldn't have L seeing it yet. I just sat there with my legs folded next to me and my arm leaning on the side of the couch. I had changed clothes while back in my world and I now wore black skinny jeans with black boots and a blue and black long sleeve t-shirt. My favorite multicolor hat was over my light blue hair with black and dark purple streaks. I had received the urge to wear dark clothing while back home which hadn't really ended yet. It was winter so I supposed that was one of the reasons why. L had noticed my change of outfit but just shrugged it off since I had been making things appear and disappear quite often. I had another piece of the pie I kept conjuring. I think I'll make pie, carrots, cucumber, celery, and water the main foods that people see me eat. Kind of like L and his sugar. He looked at me.

"I thought you said that this world has an afterlife. Why then would you say that death is an eternal deep sleep?" I sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I have recently received more information about this world. It happened when you saw my clothes change. At first I was not as well informed and I was under the assumption that an afterlife existed in this world. However, the new information tells me otherwise. The supposed afterlife in this world is called Mu; it is basically nothingness, so pretty much what I just described to the police. I also know what happens after the creators of the portal of this world decided to kill you. It is strange and the Kira case actually goes on for five more years after your death."

"But with you here it will not last as long?"

"Of course not. I have free control once the day you're supposed to die has come. You'll see, everything will work out fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I know my life will not last that long in this business. I would like to have the least people killed as possible in the public."

"Hmmm, good to know you care so much," I smile. "I have it mostly planned out so everything should go smoothly. Now get back to your work, and eat some sugar or something." I went back to observing Light's plan about having L investigate the police force, and the police force investigate L.

Three days later, we watched another Task Force meeting. They were discussing the fact that one victim had died every hour of the day and that it had already been happening for two week days. They started to say that Kira could just be skipping two days of school. I laughed and when L didn't say anything I frowned and spoke.

'You're missing the point." L turned to look at me. I motioned for him not to say anything. "It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour, and why are all these victims in prisons where they should be discovered immediately. Why not other criminals like before?" My eyes were watching and listening to the Death Note episode in which L said this. It's not like I could remember it word for word without it. "I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance but he can also determine the time of death." The police were shocked and started whispering among themselves. I turned the microphone off and over at L.

"Hmmm, something's not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira may be a student, the pacing of the killings changed as if to contradict that theory, coincidence, no, too convenient. This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now, this is a direct challenge to me." L mumbled the first part but said the second part louder. I heard the whole thing though, what with my really good hearing.

"Yeah, in fact Kira's says that you should have started to sweat a little by now. Oh now he hopes to have confused even your inside help, meaning me. And now he's talking about the fifty criminals he keeps just for times like this. He is trying to make you suspect someone to the police which can only help you find your prime suspect." I sighed. "Kira is so evil but he's smart. Luckily for the most part, you can guess the motives of his moves but later on he will do a trick that makes everything difficult. However by then you will know who he is so I can tell you more about him." L just glared at me again and I smiled. L just went back to staring at the computer and then stood up. I knew he was thinking about Kira and his motives. I started to listen to my i-pod (which I had conjured) and I played L's theme. It was one of my favorite tunes and also something I had found when I went home during the meeting a few days ago. He went off somewhere and I assumed he was looking at some files to see which people had a connection to the police. He was also probably going to contact the FBI.

The next day, some of the police resigned due to the fact they valued their lives. I couldn't blame them. Kira would make anyone feel threatened. Then they went to say that what L did was impressive however he never showed his face. They were quiet for a second and then they turned to leave. I sensed a manipulation from my enemy and quickly said,

"What about the request L made to you yesterday?" One of the resigning police man turned around and slammed his hands on the chief's desk.

"His request was to see if the photos and names of the victim were given to the public before their death and it turns out he was right. Every single one of those names and photos were broadcasted right before their deaths." He continued to talk about how the police's ID were visible for everybody to see and how this was a danger to their lives. The police men left and L just stared at the screen, not saying anything. I glanced over at him but I didn't have anything to say to him. I just kept watching Light.

It was the next day and Watari was confirming the contents of the files on all the people with ties to the police. I listened to L's thoughts for a second. 141 people, that was a lot but I knew that Kira was in that pile. Shortly after L had Watari tell the FBI officers to go follow certain people. I was still watching Light so I saw when he noticed the person that was following them. It was actually pretty funny watching Ryuk trying to get an answer. I wasn't going to tell L that they knew. It would just lead to trouble with him trying to save the FBI agents. Unfortunately they needed to die. Urggh, I sound so mean. I made sure to remember to tell my father to try and help Raye Penber. Light was still contemplating about the FBI agent but since I couldn't read his thoughts since he wasn't nearby, I also had the Death Note episode playing. Not that L could see or hear it of course. I watched Ryuk tell Light about how a Death Note gives the person who dies' remaining life span to the shinigami who owns that particular Death Note and how humans don't have that. Then he went on to talk about the shinigami eyes and the catch for it. Light actually looked like he was about to consider it and had opened his mouth. I frowned, it seemed like he was about to say yes. I quickly sent out a brain wave type thing to him and made him change his yes to a no. I think Ryuk could feel that however, I was pretty sure he wouldn't do anything. Ryuk seemed to frown and then smiled and began to laugh. Light just looked at him as if Ryuk were crazy.

"Why are you laughing, Ryuk?" Light asked. Ryuk just laughed even harder.

"Things are getting so much more interesting now that she's here."

**So I just realized that in the anime it seems like L is in some sort of warehouse. Well since I already have him in a hotel, he is going to stay there but he might move to a different hotel later. **


End file.
